How Stupid Can It Get?
by KaibaPuppy
Summary: No plot, but it's funny. Heeehee....... YAMI MUST SEARCHES FOR THE OTHER HALF OF HIS BRA! Shounan ai, traveling to Ancient Egypt, and much much much more! REVIEW! 5, please, or no more continues!
1. MOKUBA CURSES! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Untitled  
By:Cuddlebum Summary: Random and. weird and I guess. really, really gay! That's all!  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO..NOT..OWN.YUGIOH. if I did, it would be a porno  
  
Bakura: (grabs a fan) I am Malik! I shall STRIP Yami of his powers and rule the world!!!! HEEAAAAHEEAAA!!! (laughs like a dying donkey)  
  
Malik: I don't laugh like that! Its more like a MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (is a evil looking man that looks like he will rape a watermelon)  
  
Everyone: (is scared)  
  
Malik : What?!?!  
  
Marik: (walks over to Malik) My sweet, sweet Malik. (slaps Malik over head) Never scare the hell outta me like that again!!!.. I love you!  
  
Bakura: ( laughs like a man whore and glass breaks)  
  
Fat Guy: (comes outa nowhere) My TV. just broke.  
  
Ryou: (in a evil scary voice) You damned right it did!!! (is kind and innocent) I mean. Oh really?? (  
  
Fat Guy: I'm freaked out. ( goes away)  
  
Yami: WHO ATE THE LAST PIZZA??????  
  
Joey: Oh I thought everyone was done so I threw it. down my throat.  
  
Yami: Why you little!!! (Is choking Joey)  
  
Yugi: (Grabbes Yami and holds him back) STOP!!!  
  
Seto: Leave the lap dog alone and he wont attack.  
  
Joey: Shut up squirell  
  
Seto: I was a friggin Racoon!!!  
  
S/J: Is fighting how Mavelus had drew them)  
  
Mavelus: DAMNIT!! KAIBA WAS A SQUIERLL AND JOEY WAS A PUPPY!!! Carry on now.  
  
S/J: (Make out in the corner)  
  
Mokuba: Ilikegumgumisyellowgreenandevenblueineverseenablackoneyetbutillmakebigbrothe rmakeit! OMG!! BIG BROTHER!!! Whatthehelldiditellyouaboutmakingoutwithjoey???  
  
Seto: What the fuck did I tell you about swearing???  
  
Mokuba: How come you get to say shit???  
  
S/M: Argue about swearing.  
  
Mokuba: WELL IM NOT THE ONE SCREAMING CURSE WORD I HEAR FROM YOUR BEDROOM!! 


	2. Shit and Peepee Coke!

How Stupid Can It Get?  
By: BehindBlueEyes Summary: Random and. weird and I guess. really, really gay! That's all!  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO..NOT..OWN.YUGIOH. if I did, it would be a porno ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Shit and peepee coke?  
  
Every1: (Gasp)  
  
Seto: Well.. if you.. shit...  
  
Mokuba: See? There you go again with the cursin'. So I get to say shit too!  
  
Seto: No you don't mother fucker.  
  
Mokuba: SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: SHUT UP! Mokuba go to sleep and Kaiba! Get yo ass in dat closet. (Wink)  
  
Kaiba: But I'm not the bitch.  
  
Joey: (Looks evil)  
  
Kaiba: O.O (goes in closet) (Opens closet) Hey look! It's SANDY in here!  
  
Every1: Huh???  
  
Malik: Hey it looks like Egypt!  
  
Every1: (Goes inside)  
  
Marik: And it FEELS like Egypt!  
  
Bakura: And that's the tomb I ROBBED in Egypt!  
  
Every1: O.o  
  
Bakura: (Shrug) It sounded correct at the time....  
  
Every1: (Walks)  
  
Yugi: Yami, I'm tired...  
  
Yami: (Picks up Yugi)  
  
Malik: Mari-  
  
Marik: Walk your own damn self to where ever were going...  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Joey: Hey look! A gas station!  
  
Every1: (Runs to gas station and goes inside) (Buys cokes)  
  
Yami: My coke taste funny...  
  
Yugi: Me too...  
  
Malik: Me three!  
  
Marik: Me four!  
  
Bakura: Me ten!  
  
Ryou: Bakura the next number was five...  
  
Bakura: Oh... Me five!  
  
Ryou: Me si-  
  
Seto: All our coke taste funny! I'm going inside to yell at the clerk.  
  
Joey: I'm coming too!  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Joey: There might be a closet somewhere!  
  
Yugi: Oh...  
  
Seto: Hey... (Looks at name tag) Yang Ho our coke taste funny...  
  
Yang Ho: (Laughs) Me Chinese! Me make joke! Me make peepee in your coke!  
  
Joey: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Me Kaiba! Me think fast! Me shove bullet up you ass!  
  
Yang Ho: Huh? (bang) OW! X.x  
  
S/J: (Leave)  
  
Every!: (Start walking again)  
  
Ryou: Hello little kid!  
  
Little kid: (Is terrified)  
  
Ryou: Whats the matter?  
  
Little Kid: (Says something Egyptian)  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
Bakura: He said ' the pharoah has come to woop my ass 'cause I ran away from the palace.'  
  
Ryou: Oh... Interesting...  
  
Little Kid: (Looks like Malik)  
  
Malik: You look familiar....  
  
Odeon: (Comes outa nowhere) Master Malik you shouldn't wander off like that. How did you grow that fast?  
  
Little Malik: (Tugs his... Bathrobe thingy)  
  
Odeon: Oh.. Then who are you?  
  
Malik: (Smoking pot) Malik.... SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT son...  
  
Odeon: (Takes little malik and runs away)  
  
Yami: Okay.... To the village!  
  
~TBC~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Joey: What ya think? Stupid? Continue? No continue? r/r! 11 reviews in all then continue!  
  
Seto: Don't review.... I'm trapped in a damn desert... get me out damnit!!!! 


	3. Shadi and the Bra of Ra!

The Sandy Closet and The Quest for the Millennium Bra!  
By: KaibaPuppy Summary: Closet opens and the look for a millennium Bra!  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO..NOT..OWN.YUGIOH. if I did, it would be a porno  
  
Chapter 3: Destiny Has Brought You This!  
  
(At the village)  
  
Ryou: (Sees gold) Ooooooooohhhhhhhh.... Pretty gold...  
  
Old Man: It's the finest gold in the land!  
  
Ryou: Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh... (Tries to hold gold)  
  
Bakura: NO! He wants to lure you into his arms! He'll take you! Then rape you! Then...  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Bakura: HE'LL MAKE YOU BUY THE GOLD! (Starts crying)  
  
Ryou: (Screams like Peggy)  
  
Peggy: (Screams like.. himself)  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Peggy: (Cries and runs away)  
  
Yami: (walks through aisle)  
  
Everyone except for YGO! dudes: (drops on their knees) Hail the pharaoh... (sound bored)  
  
Random worshipper: (snores)  
  
Random kid: (kicks pharaoh) HA HA! (runs away)  
  
Yami: (gasps, clutches crotch) PAIN.  
  
Malik: (laughs)  
  
Bakura: Let's go to your.. palace. (smiles freaky)  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
(at the palace)  
  
Yugi: Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh..... stuff.  
  
Yami: (starry eyed) It's just how I remembered it.  
  
Bakura: And that's where I peed. (points to a wall with an unusual stain)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yami: I thought that was lemonade....  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Ryou: (Sees bright light)  
  
Bright light: (Is bright)  
  
Ryou: Oooohhhhh... brightnes..  
  
Guy: (Comes out of bright light)  
  
Guy: (Is Shadi)  
  
Shadi: (Walks up to Yami) Destiny has brought me to you and tells me to give you this. (Holds up a half of a triple I cup bra)  
  
Everyone: Oooohhhhhhhh....  
  
Yami: (Tries it on) Since when did you get Madonna's bra?  
  
Shadi: -_-;; This is the millennium bra. You must find the other half to know what fate brings you.  
  
Yami: OOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY.... How do I know where to look?  
  
Shadi: Follow me.  
  
Everyone: (Follows Shadi outside)  
  
Shadi: You must ask the kid in the ancient bed in the middle of the desert. (Points to kid in the ancient bed in the middle of the desert)  
  
Yami: (Goes up to kid)  
  
Kid: (Is little Malik)  
  
Little Malik: (Sees Yami) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Says something in Egyptian)  
  
Ryou: What did he say?  
  
Bakura: He said " The Pharaoh is REALLY gonna whoop my ass now 'cause I ran away from the palace, and slept in his ancient bed in the middle of the desert". (Gasps for air)  
  
Yami: Right.... ssssoooo... Kid, where's the other half of me bra?  
  
Little Malik: (Is scared)  
  
Yami: Well??? (Leans over him)  
  
Little Malik: O_O AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (says more Egyptian)  
  
Everyone: (Turns to Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (Sighs) He said "Follow the trails of the forty thieves. Your bra is trapped within their world".  
  
Little Malik: (More Egyptian)  
  
Bakura: (Sighs again) "And then when you reach the sea you raise your hand and say "OPEN SESAME SEEDS!"  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH... interesting...  
  
Yami: Okay.. LETS GO! FORWARD MARCH! NEXT STOP: The Sea and then we say open sesame seeds!  
  
~~~ KaibaPuppy: How'd it go?  
  
Joey: Its stupid.  
  
KaibaPuppy: (Glares at Joey) Like some other people I know... r/r! 5 or no more story! 


End file.
